A Cat's Tale
by Jesusfreakforeverfrog
Summary: Krista Carrison, AKA Wildcat, just a lonely soul trying to find her way in the word amiss discrimination, prejudice, and a world that hated mutants. She meets it all and faces it with the greatest of courage. Based on the X-men Evolution series and a RPG.
1. Prolog

PROLOG

The story I'm about to tell you is about a girl called Krista Carrison, AKA Wildcat. Most people would call her a mutant, a freak, abnormal. But to herself she was just a lonely soul trying to find her way in the word amiss discrimination, prejudice, and a world that hated her kind. This is a story of one girl who got the worst side of it all, and yet faced it with the greatest of courage. 

The story starts in a small town in Germany with a new family. A father, a mother, and a new born girl. The baby was named Krista, a common English name, but to the family it was unique and worthy of their daughter. The fathers name was Onzwith, and the mother Sahra. They lived in a small blue house at the end of the street that had a swimming pool in the backyard and lots of trees. They didn't have any pets, because raising a child took all there time. Both parents took turns teaching the child to speak so she was bilingual in English and German. And the child grew remarkably and showed, remarkable, gifts. And this is where it all starts. 

Krista was strangely in touch with animals and her parents couldn't understand it. The birds in the backyard would never fly away when the toddler came out and would sing ever the more beautifully at that. The parents were astonished and just thought she had a strange innocence that comforted them. But in seeing she loved the wild animals so, they managed to get a kitten for Krista. The girl squealed with positive delight when she saw the simple pet and played with it everyday. She and the kitten grew up together. Soon Krista was in school and her parents had a new child. A son called Onzwith Jr. but was called Owen. Krista loved her life. Her brother, her cat, her yard. Everything. But it wouldn't stay that way for long. 

Krista's connection with the animals caused her father to worry. The worried his daughter would prefer animals over humans and insisted they get rid of the cat. But Sahra loved seeing her child so happy and declined over and over. Onzwith grew agitated as the years rolled on and finally, on Krista's sixth birthday, everything came together with a clash. 

The kids had finished the cake and everyone went to the front yard to play. There were so many kids that Krista's parents didn't realize young Owen go into the backyard. They were too busy, and maybe if they had watched I wouldn't be telling you this tale. Krista had finished her turn and her parents were busy with the next kid when her kitten ran up to her, meowing and clawing. Krista knew the cat was worried, even at her small age. She followed the cat to the back yard and the cat showed her a horrid sight; her little brother was drowning. 

Krista had never been a great swimmer but she acted bravely. Her brother was sinking low in the water already warn out and his head sunk beneath the surface. She screamed and ran towards the water and took a leap into it. She paddle over to him and dove under grabbing his shirt then dragged him upwards to the surface. But her brother was bigger somehow. She couldn't lift him all the way out. Then she realized she was holding his shirt in her mouth and her face was fuzzy and soaked. But then the next moment she was normal and struggling for the pools edge as her parents stood there calling to her. 

Her mother pooled her brother out, examined him and burst into tears. It was too late. He was gone. Krista couldn't understand her brother was dead and was scared at seeing her mother crying. But her dad was looking her way, his face grave. He said something to her mother and Krista herd. She recoiled in fear. He said she had changed into a cat to save her brother and then went back human. She was a metemorph. 

The two parents fought that night. Finally Onzwith left clamming he couldn't live with a child such as Krista. Krista cried with her mother that night. In one day her brother died, her father left, and her life changed forever. 

At her brothers funeral Krista ran into an odd person in a trench coat. Her face was gentle and kind and she talked to Krista. While the others mourned the person introduced herself as Tiger Wolf. She told Krista she knew of her gift and could tell her what it was. Thusly Krista joined the Grimmigs. 

Over the next year Tiger Wolf introduced her to Cosmos, Aeon, Flaumig and a whole area of people. She was thrilled to know they were all mutants, just like her, and had gifts. Tiger Wolf had wings while Aeon could travel through time. But to her disappointment Aeon said her could not change it and it got ride of the idea of saving her brother and getting her father to stay. But her favorite person was Zap, an electrical mutant who's powers denied her of touching another person without electrocuting them badly. The two girls friendship grew as they grew up together. 

When Krista turned eight things changed once more. This is the turning point of our story. 

Krista and Zap were walking together one say when Cosmos, a dark, gothic type mutant who could open and close portals to other worlds as well as create black holes, crossed paths with them. 

"Good day Krista, Rachel. Sorry to spoil the fun but T.W. called a meeting and you need to come along as well." 

Nether girl argued and came along willing. But when they turned into an alley Krista stopped. "Hey wait. This isn't where the meeting are held." She said. 

"It is now. Its a meeting to your fate." Cosmos snarled. Suddenly beneath them a portal open and both girls fell through.

Suddenly waves were churning around them, whipping and lashing at them in a full furry storm. Krista screamed for help and clung to the unconscious form of Zap who's hands were surging with electricity. There was no one, they were alone. Krista dog paddled, changing into a cat every so often then back again. It seemed like forever until she stumbled onto dry land, crying and wringing her hands. What a cruel joke Cosmos played! She thought. But surely they'd come back for her and Zap soon? But night fell and Krista sat there bawling and shivering.

The next morning Zap woke up and Krista had cried herself to sleep. She herself was angry. Cosmos messed up sending her here and she'd get her back. Then Krista stirred and her eyes snapped open. 

"Z-zap. I wanna go home." The girl whimpered childishly.

"Krista, we can't go home. Were stuck here."

"W-what'll h-happen to us?" She asked.

"I dont' know. I really don't know." 


	2. New Friends

Chapter 1  
  
"Where'd the basketball go?"  
  
"It rolled over here somewhere."  
  
Voices awoke a girl sitting in a tree. She sat up and peered below her curiously to see the noisemakers. They were two boys both around the same age. They were walking along the sidewalk looking for there basketball. Krista was sitting in a tree in the Baville park and she reminded herself it was foolish to think it would be very quiet here. Kids were always playing around in this neighborhood. Krista was a fidgety sixteen year old with curios brown eyes and short, jaggedly cut and knotted hair, who wore a cloak that looked like it had better days. The reason it was so battered was she had been traveling for days to get to Baville and hadn't been able to keep good care of it. Sitting up straighter she watched the two people.  
  
"I'll go check by that tree." The first boy said. He was tall, about Krista's age, and had a bleached blond hair with a orange peacock of hair in the front.  
  
"Alright. I'll go look in the bushes over there Ray." Said the second guy and wandered off.  
  
Krista scrunched back in the tree as the boy started her way. She slipped on the hem of her cloak and next thing she knew she fell right out of the tree and landed headfirst on the ground in a heap. "What the?!" Ray yelled and jumped back. "Hey Bobby get back over here! Some girl just fell out of that tree!"  
  
"What?" Bobby said and ran over. Krista tried to make the images stand still so she could run but she couldn't even tell which person was which. She was also painfully aware that her tail was showing. A souvenir from a deserted island and a constant reminder of her past. "You ok?" Ray asked. He knelt in front of her. "How many fingers am I holding up?"  
  
Krista starred at him dizzily. "Depends on how many hands your supposed to have." She mumbled as the images swirled.  
  
"Here. This should help." Bobby said. He walked up and a cold chill warped around her acing head soothing the pain in the way a ice pack would and suddenly Krista was seeing straight again.  
  
"How'd ya do that?" Krista asked in surprise, forgetting what was the obvious answer.  
  
"I'm a mutant, and it looks like I'm not the only one." Bobby said gesturing to Krista's tail. "I'm Bobby and this is my friend Ray."  
  
"What's your name?" Ray asked.  
  
"I'm Kristen, I mean Krasta, I mean Krista." Krista stuttered, embarrassed she forgot her own name for a second. She could tell bobby was trying not to laugh at her silly stammering. She felt her tail twitching slightly at her side and without thinking she had morphed cat and shot up the tree. She looked around until she saw her watch dangling from one of the branches. She demorphed, put it on and was ready to leave once again when she accidently teleported back to the base of the tree instead of to the edge of the park.  
  
"So, your a metemorph AND a teleporter." Ray said friendly. Krista shook her head, her face red. "So, you live around here?"  
  
"Well, no. Not exactly. I don't live anywhere. I'm just passing through."  
  
"Where are you goin'?"  
  
"I don't know. Somewhere." Krista shrugged. She was fidgeting. She disliked mutants, even if she was one herself. She was afraid of them and of herself. Every time she came across one something bad happened.  
  
"Well, you can't just go off without knowing where your going. Why not come with us to the Xavier Institute. We live there and Professor Xavier would love to have you."  
  
"I-i don't know."  
  
"Well, think on it. If you want a place to stay, you know who to go to. See you Krista." And the two walked off leaving behind a very confused Krista.   
* * * 


	3. The Woes of Wildcat

Krista approached the towering white mansion, shaking slightly with nervousness. She gulped as she stepped up to the bars of the iron gate and pressed the intercom.  
  
"H-hello? My n-names Krista C-carison and I'm h-here to talk to R-Ray and B- bobby." She stammered into the intercom. "Come on in." The gates swung wide and Krista stepped nervously through. She started walking slowly up the winding driveway when they closed again with a click. Krista's courage left her and she spun around to leave when someone put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Easy. A little jumpy ain't ya?"  
  
It was Ray. Krista tried to stop herself from shaking but she was very very nervous.  
  
"So you decided to come? Tha's cool." He said. "Why don't you come in?"  
  
"Ok." Krista whispered.  
  
Ray lead her up the long driveway to the mansion and her eyes were drawn to the lazars in the grass and the security cameras scanning the place. She pulled her eyes away from all that and when they got to the steps Bobby stepped out.  
  
"Hi Krista! You decided to come huh? You going to join us?" He asked curiously.  
  
"I-I guess so." Krista mumbled.  
  
"Cool!" "What do you want to do first? We talked to the professor already and he said it was ok for you to stay. Want a tour?" Ray asked.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Common!"  
  
The two boys showed her around the institute and as they went they explained what it was. The Xavier institute was a place for mutants to come and learn how to use and control there problems. But when they told her that the owner of the mansion was the worlds greatest telepath she jerked as if stung.  
  
"What's wrong?" They said stopping in the hall for Krista had not moved another inch.  
  
"I just...don't like telepaths much." Krista said sinking to the floor, shaking badly.  
  
"Why not? You can tell us."  
  
"It's just..." Krista looked at the ground as Ray knelt down beside her.  
  
"Come on, you can trust us. What's so bad about telepaths?"  
  
"I can't trust anyone anymore. Not after all that's happened." Krista mumbled.  
  
"Alright then. We're not going to make you do anything you don't want to. But our offer stays the same, you can trust us whenever you feel like it, if you ever do."  
  
"Thanks." Krista said and stood up. "But I'm not sure about staying in a place run by a telepath, let alone with so many mutants." She mumbled.  
  
"You don't have to stay, but it would be nice if you tried it out." Bobby stated.  
  
"I'll try it, but I can't guarantee I'll stay. Let's just move on with the tour." And they continued walking silently.  
* * * 


End file.
